Mito
by DreaLirm-Oink
Summary: La gente suele preguntarse por qué el Segundo Hokage nunca se casó o tuvo hijos, poco sabían que en realidad sí los había tenido.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Advertencias: Emmm nose, déjenme ver...una pareja BASTANTE crack. También algo de Hashimada.**

 **Notas de la autora al final.**

Se trataba de una época donde las guerras eran inevitables. Sólo provocaban muerte, desgracia, caos, condena. El deseo del hombre por ser el número uno desató una incansable lucha, donde la avaricia, el orgullo y el poder fueron los principales partícipes. Yo mismo derramé sangre con tal de ver aquella guerra terminada. Por que tratándose de mí, era poco escrupuloso y si la situación lo ameritaba me veía en la obligación de actuar con la mente fría. Pero mi hermano, el líder de nuestro Clan, era conocido por gente cercana como un hombre bondadoso y alegre. Él confiaba ciegamente en que habían muchas otras maneras de resolver los problemas tanto internos como externos.

Este pensamiento lo llevó a aceptar un trato con la gente del Clan Uzumaki, un trato que exigía unir dicho Clan y el Senju mediante el matrimonio.

Yo sabía bastante bien que él estaba indeciso, y también sabía con certeza el por qué. Pero sus obligaciones como líder eran aún más grandes que sus deseos, el quería llevar a nuestra gente por un sendero libre de guerras, rodeado de tranquilidad y gozo, por lo que al final, aceptó el acuerdo.

Yo tenía mis propios asuntos en los qué inmiscuirme por lo que nunca colaboré en demasía con los arreglos matrimoniales, aunque por tratarse de un simple acuerdo que unía la paz entre dos clanes, la ceremonia fue austera.

Poco imaginé, que al presentarme en la ceremonia, junto a miembros de ambos Clanes, quedaría firmemente aferrado a la belleza de la novia. De una figura delgada y tez blanca, aquella mujer tenía el cabello sostenido a cado lado de un intenso color rojo, sus ojos, onix, desprendían un aura de firmeza y sensualidad que me atrajeron hasta un punto que logró asustarme. Pero pese a ello, al bajar un poco la mirada, noté cómo mordía su labio inferior, lo cual me dejó claro que ella se encontraba atemorizada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estaba siendo desposada con un hombre al que seguramente nunca había visto, y no sólo eso, también fue obligada a cambiar de hogar, de costumbres, comodidades, familia y cultura. Cuando comprendí la magnitud de la situación por la que aquella joven de no más de veintidós años estaba pasando, no pude evitar sentir pena. Hashirama no era un hombre maligno, por dios era mi hermano y lo conocía más que a nadie, pero una cosa era segura, él nunca aprendería a amarla.

Los días pasaron y mi rutina era la misma, pasar la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando, leyendo pergaminos, perfeccionando jutsus y completando misiones. Pero por alguna razón no podía sacarme de la cabeza a la Uzumaki. Me preguntaba si se encontraría bien, si estaría cómoda dentro de la mansión Senju o si estaría ahogada en la depresión. Comenzó a hacerse una molestia y más aún cuando inexplicablemente las ganas de verla me embargaban cada sentido.

Entonces cierto día, cuando la luna ya iluminaba los campos y el viento soplaba frío, yo regresé de un tardío entrenamiento en el bosque. Todo estaba en silencio, por lo que creí no había nadie despierto, después de todo, ya era de bastante noche; hasta que me sorprendí de ver la luz de una vela en el salón principal. Me acerqué con duda, y encontrarme con la mujer que llevaba días queriendo ver conmocionó algo en mi interior. Estaba de perfil frente a mí, sentada junto a la mesa, con un espejo adelante de ella y el cabello, lacio y largo, siendo peinado con sumo cuidado. Me tomó un par de segundos comprender qué hacia allí pero supongo que era lo obvio. Ella seguía sin acostumbrarse a compartir la cama junto a un hombre al que acababa de conocer, el insomnio estaba convirtiéndose en su compañero, por lo que salir de la habitación y distraerse en otro lado, significaba una pequeña vía de escape a recordar viejos momentos.

Expulsé con suavidad el aire contenido en mi pecho, logrando una postura más tranquila, estuve indeciso acerca de si debía marcharme o admirar su belleza por unos minutos más, hasta que ella captó su mirada en mí. Los siguientes segundos fueron extraños, me sentí rechazado, por que ella realmente tenía una mirada intensa y su chakra era salvaje.

 _"—Creí que todos estaban durmiendo. —Dije._

— _Tengo insomnio. —Murmuró, dando por acertada mi teoría. Su voz era aterciopelada e inclusive tenaz, lo que me produjo un escalofrío._

Por unos momentos no supe qué contestar. Lo que me resultó patético pues, siempre fui un hombre ingenioso, que no dudaba ni retrocedía a la hora de entablar una conversación.

 _—No te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿cómo te llamas? —Me sorprendió un tanto que haya sido ella quien quisiera seguir con la conversación y su pregunta me hizo sentir como si fuera un intruso._

— _Tobirama, Tobirama Senju. —Contesté, adoptando una postura más firme. Me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su lado._

— _Yo soy Mito Uzumaki, o bueno, lo era hasta hace unas semanas._

 _Mito..."_

Aquella noche nos hicimos compañía y las palabras fluyeron con gracia. Ella era aún más hermosa de cerca, y me permitió conocer más de ella. Era la jinchuriiki del kyubi, algo que, sorprendentemente me atrajo aún más pues dejaba en claro que Mito no era cualquier mujer. Si no una fuerte y segura.

Reunirnos por las noches poco a poco comenzó a volverse un hábito, un pasatiempo quizá para ella, una adicción para mí. Ella era voraz, comprometida y brillante. Todas sus cualidades me llevaron a perder lentamente los estribos y cuando menos lo imaginé, me hallé follando con la mujer de mi hermano.

"— _Como quisiera que hubieses sido tú quien me desposara. **Tobi** , ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? —Preguntó ella con la mejilla apoyada en mi pecho._

 _Yo también me torturaba haciéndome la misma pregunta día tras día._ "

Pero realmente era mucho más que sólo adulterio. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella (de su piel, de la forma en que cuando me enterraba en ella gimiera con tanta maestría mi nombre y me rasguñara la espalda, estaba enloquecido con su voz, su sonrisa, su peligrosa mirada, su increíble cabello, su carácter, su todo, absolutamente todo), ella encontraba en mí una fuente de consuelo y Hashirama se escabullía en la ignorancia. Después de todo, era lo mejor para él. Siempre tan bueno y alegre, dos facetas que amaba compartir con el líder Uchiha. Cómo lo aborrecía al malnacido, pero si no fuera por su increíble obsesión por Hashirama, yo no tendría a la mujer que amaba entre mis brazos.

La obvia infidelidad de mi hermano dañaron a Mito tanto como para drenar toda esa seguridad en un sólo segundo, descubrirlo fue antes de que ella se entregara a mí. Por que si bien ambos no se amaban, la situación rompió su orgullo de mujer, pero afortunadamente estuve justo ahí para reparar cada pieza rota.

Meses después, me alarmé en demasía cuando identifiqué un chakra ajeno viniendo de su interior, y en definitiva no se trataba del kyubi, era algo más, algo que no me dejó dormir bien las siguientes noches. Entonces la noticia de que la matriarca del Clan Senju estaba esperando al primogénito del patriarca causó euforia en la gente.

Y también en mí, por que yo sabía que ese bebé era mío.

Hashirama no tardó en ir a mi oficina y hablar sobre la última noticia. Cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta supe que lo sabía, que sabía que ese bebé era mío, así que sólo pudo darme las gracias.

Mito estuvo más que feliz durante aquellos nueve meses de embarazo y cuando finalmente un niño con el cabello rojo nació, fue bien recibido por todos. Ver a mi hijo por primera vez me llenó de alegría, pero también de amargura. Por que sabía de sobra que no podría criarlo como mío, ni podría hacerle saber que yo era su padre. Por otro lado, ver a Hashirama cumpliendo esos deseos, fueron como dagas en mi cuerpo, pero me obligué a vivir con ello. Mientras pudiera ver a Airama, todo estaría bien.

La guerra fue responsable de muchas tragedias, pero le debía su existencia por que sin ella nunca hubiese conocido al amor de mi vida. Mito fue una mujer prohibida al igual que nuestro amor, pero las barreras no fueron ningún obstáculo para nuestra clandestina relación. Airama fue fruto de nuestro amor y, más tarde, Tsunade y Nawaki fueron prueba de ello.

La gente suele preguntarse por qué el Segundo Hokage nunca se casó o tuvo hijos, poco sabían que en realidad sí los había tenido.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? De entre todas las parejas de Naruto definitivamente nunca me vi escribiendo Tobimito ¿? Pero bueno, es algo que surgió cuando vi cierto comentario (btw vulgar) en un meme de Naruto acerca de Tobirama y Mito.**

 **El nombre Airama fue algo que se me ocurrió a ultimo momento también, lol.**

 **Porfavor dejen un review contándome que les pareció**. **Hasta luegooo**.

 **Oink.**


End file.
